Call Me Maybe
by NekoLancaster
Summary: Based of the song Call Me Maybe. Santana is madly in love with Brittany, but makes a fool out of herself everytime there together.


**A one shot that I thought I'd write, it's cute and funny.**

**Lyrics by Carly Rae Jepsen; Call me Maybe**

**Hope you all enjoy, and if you haven't seen the video or heard the song your missing out.**

* * *

In Lima there were only a few things to do on a Saturday night, early summer. Go to Breadstix, the park, or one of Noah Puckerman's house parties.

When your seventeen and fresh out of a break up you want to get drunk and dance your ass off, so you go to Puck's party.

Santana and Jamie had dated since freshman year, she was Santanas first kiss, dance, sex, first love. Three weeks ago Jamie moved to Texas, leaving Santana alone and heartbroken.

"Santana, if your not ready in the next ten minutes I'm leaving you!" shouted Rachel

Santana and Rachel had become good friends over the years, once Quinn joined the dark side and became a Skank.

"Okay. I'm coming." she finished her lip gloss and headed out.

Rachel drove, there was dozens of kids outside Puck's house. Santana walked in and headed straight for the booze.

Sh saw a blonde that she had never seen before. Her bouncing blonde hair, jeans ripped at the knee, shirt hanging off her shoulder.

"Who's that?" she asked

"Oh that's Brittany, she just moved here from, New York." said a freshman

She shoved the boy away an continued to watch this Brittany character. She had seen this girl somewhere before, she thought, but she couldn't remember where.

"Hey Rach, where have we seen that Brittany girl at before?"

Rachel scoffed "She lives next door to you."

Brittany walked over to the drinks and poured herself some cranberry juice. Santana stared at her just then Rachel tapped her, she didn't care she was staring, this girl was beautiful. The little butterfly tattooed above her hip and sssshhh on her right index finger.

"Hi! I'm Santana!"

"Oh...I'm Brittany nice to meet you." then Brittany walked away.

Santana couldn't believe Brittany had brushed her off like that, only a sentence and she was gone; back out there dancing again.

**I threw a wish in the well,**  
**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**  
**I looked to you as it fell,**  
**And now you're in my way**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**  
**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**  
**I wasn't looking for this,**  
**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where you think you're going, baby?**

"Rachel, she didn't even pay me any mind. Hello, then back to dancing. What the hell girls normally go crazy over me."

Rachel didn't look away from the OK magazine she was reading.

"I'm hot, no I'm fucking sexy!" then Santana dropped to the floor. "Oh my god!" she whispered "she's home, her bedroom is facing mine."

She waved at Rachel from her window then shut the curtain.

"She waved."

Santana face palmed herself for being such a goof. She really liked this girl, and she lived next door.

Santana hated being and only child, she hated being and only child on Tuesday nights when the trash went out the most. She pulled the recycling bin to the end of the driveway with ease. The first bag of trash was no problem. Piece of cake she thought, halfway down the driveway the bag ripped open slipping all the trash. Santana groaned really loud.

"Here's another trash bag, I can see your struggling."

She looked up and it was her blonde next door neighbor.

"I love you" she mumbled "Thank you! Thank you!" she rushed

Brittany laughed then walked back inside her home. Santana watched through the blondes window while she got undressed.

She face palmed herself again. "How could you be such and idiot? I love you, really?"

Now all she could do was clean up the spilt trash.

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

"I said I love you. I said I love you when she handed me an extra trash bag." she cried

"I seen Quinn today."

Santana stopped thinking about herself and went to comfort Rachel.

"Tell me everything."

"Well she said she misses me also, and she's trying to get her life back together. Oh and she misses you too."

Santana knew how badly Rachel had been hurt when Quinn joined the Skanks. The brunette cried every night, she had even stopped wearing dorky skirts and knee highs, she actually started acting like a normal teenager.

"She liked my dorky clothes." she sniffles "she told me today jeans make me look grown up. And she misses the old Rachel." she coughed "well screw her. I miss the old Quinn."

"Excuse me do you know where Breadstix is at?"

Santana's voice was stuck in her throat, she couldn't believe the blonde had noticed her.

"It's just down the street. I can walk you if you like." she offered

"Sure that would be nice."

The two were walking down the street in an awkward silence. Brittany was wrecking her brain trying to find a question to ask the Latina but she was stuck.

"So do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"No. I'm single."

Santana was so happy Brittany was single that she didn't see the ditch in the grass.

When she finally woke up Brittany was hovering over her, with an ice pack, and first aid kit.

"Hey? You hit your head pretty hard."

Santana made a mental note to die later when Brittany left.

"Did you carry me home?"

Brittany nodded and placed the ice pack on Santana's knee. It was cut and bruised, a little purple and red but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days or so.

"Well I'm going to go now. See you soon."

Brittany left and Santana grabbed the pillow closest to her and screamed into it.

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**You took your time with the call,**  
**I took no time with the fall**  
**You gave me nothing at all,**  
**But still, you're in my way**

Santana limped down the stairs to get the door, she doesn't know why Rachel just didn't open the door and walk in.

"Rachel why don't you just-oh your not Rachel." it was Brittany "Can I help you?"

"Yeah your mail was accidentally delivered to my house." she handed Santana three white envelopes.

"Thank you."

The blonde smiled at her.

"Well I'm going to cut the grass, I'll see you around sometime."

Santana closed the door and pressed her back against it, she sunk down to the floor with visuals of her and Brittany playing in her head.

It was extremely hot this morning. Santana woke to extreme rays of sun beaming on her. She groaned it was 8:30 she normally didn't wake up until 12 almost 1.

She was clad in a Breadstix t-shirt and panties when she reached her bedroom window. She was supposed to be drawing the curtains but something caught her eye.

Brittany was out back in a tank top and swimming trunks cleaning her pool. Her purple toe nails matching her hands. Santana just stared and stared some more. When Brittany took off her tank top, Santana could have passed out. The blonde was almost five inches taller than Santana, her abs constricted tighter when she raised her arms above her head, the butterfly tattoo on her hip, belly ring, a star on her other hip, sweat glistening all over her neck and chest.

Brittany turned and saw Santana, before she could wave the Latina pulled the curtains shut.

Santana held her hands to her ever beating heart and sighed. She was in love with a girl she barely held a conversation with.

"This is crazy."

**I beg, and borrow and steal**  
**Have foresight and it's real**  
**I didn't know I would feel it,**  
**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where you think you're going, baby?**

"So sweetheart what do you have planned for today?" asked Mr. Lopez

"Nothing." she answered

"Oh, well me and Mr. Pierce next door are going to Home Depot to buy flowers for the garden - you know he has a daughter your age. Her names -"

"Brittany." she interrupted "we've met." she blushed

"Oh well maybe you two should hang out some times. She doesn't know many people, and you know to many people, and since Jamie left you haven't been as happy." her father always talked to her about her love life and friends, he was the easy going parent her mom was the more serious strict rule setter.

"Maybe I'll see her Saturday at Puck's."

"I want you home by 12. Noah's parties alway end terrible, the last thing I need is for you to end up in prison." her mother said, she was right Puck did throw some pretty amazing parties.

Today was only Thursday and Santana was bored to death, she had cleaned her room, folded all her laundry, did her chores and organized her CD collection by genre.

Rachel and her dads had taken a trip to New York, so she really was all alone. She decided she'd go for a walk outside, enjoy the nice warm sun. Some dorks kept whistling at her, one even started to jog beside her. Her said something and Santana used her famous line "I'm gay."

"Hey, Santana."

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the blonde.

"You finally found your mind, after it being lost for so long?" she said

"I see your still a bitch." said Quinn "Is Rachel going to be home anytime soon?"

"Her and her dads went away for the day, they should be home soon."

"Okay well when she gets here I'll be waiting." Quinn sat back on the step.

"Okay. I'll see you around. Nice talking to you Q."

"You too Santana."

And she jogged off. She rounded the corner back into Lima Heights Adjacent, when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Brittany held out her hand so she could pull Santana off the ground.

"It's okay I like falling on the ground." Brittany was a bit taken back by what Santana had just said "I mean it's okay, you didn't hurt me!" she quickly corrected

Santana stood on her feet without letting Brittany's hand go. The blonde smiled.

"Santana?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." she said stuck in a dream world of her own.

"Santana?" Brittany laughed placing her hand on Santana's shoulder "I need my hand back."

Santana's heart dropped and her gaze fixed on the hand that was in hers, "Oh shit I'm sorry." she dropped Brittany's hand quickly

"I've gotta go." Santana blurted and took off.

"Come on Lopez you've gotta get it together." she mentally kicked herself.

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

"So Rachel, do you think I should wear my hair up or down for Saturday?" she lift it up the let it drop.

"Up. With a nice pair of earrings."

They both were disturbed by a loud banging from next door. They went to the window to ease drop. Brittany was yelling at someone.

When the talking stopped the girls went back to their daily routine. Rachel reading some magazine and Santana in a fashion debacle.

"Quinn was at my house last night. We talked for a long time, she did a complete turn around from two weeks ago." she said

"I'm happy, that you guys talked. I ran into to Brittany, actually ran into Brittany, and fell straight on my ass." Rachel chuckled "That's not the good part, I told her I'd marry her." Rachel was laughing so hard her side started cramping.

Santana blushed a bit.

"Just tell her you like her, stop creeping on her."

"I'll tell her soon. But she doesn't even look my way. Ever. All she does is dance and clean pools with no shirt on." she sighed

"Awe, Sanny it's okay." she hugged her friend "I have to go. Me and my dad are watching Mirror has two Faces, tonight."

When Rachel left that left Santana all alone, her mom wouldn't be home for another three hours and her dad was down the hall sleeping. Santana got settled for the night even though it was only 8:30. This sucks she thought.

Sitting reading some crappy magazine article with her glasses on, which totally made her look 12 and not almost 18. She glanced over at Brittany's window, it was dark no one was in there. Her whole house was dark in fact.

She sat by the window and waited for Brittany to come home. It was maybe 9:30 when the blonde came back. She didn't pay Santana any attention, she took off her clothes and changed right in front of the Latinas very eyes.

"You could go to jail for peeping, you know that right?"

Santana hit her head on the window ledge trying to hide from Brittany, but like most times it was a complete fail. Holding her hand to her head she looked at Brittany.

"Those glasses are cute. But I must say you look twelve wearing them."

Santana quickly pulled the glasses off her face and sat them beside her.

"I heard you yelling on the phone, everything okay?"

"Oh, you heard." she smirked bitterly "Me and my older sister were having a disagreement. Can you hear everything that goes on in my bedroom?" Santana nodded "Well I guess I can't watch that porno tonight then." Santana blushed so hard she could have caught on fire. "I was just kidding."

Santana hadn't really said one word this whole conversation, just nodding, blushing or laughing.

"You going to Puck's party tomorrow?" she finally asked

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

Santana's heart sank a little when a blonde girl walked into Brittany's room and kissed her cheek.

"Well Santana I have to go."

Santana shut her window and pulled her curtains before Brittany could give her a proper goodbye.

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

Mrs. Lopez always cooked breakfast on her days off from work, so the teen wasn't surprised when she woke to the smell of banana pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"Good mornig."

"Morning."

Mrs. Lopez sat her plate on the table and handed her daughter the orange juice.

"Mom, have you ever liked someone who didn't even notice you?"

Maribel laughed "Yes. This kid named Carlos he lived in Lima Heights and my parents wouldn't let me go to any of the parties over there, because it was to dangerous."

"Well what did you do?"

"I married him." she said "And then I did the craziest thing my family had ever heard of, I moved to Lima Heights with him, and we got married and had a beautiful daughter." she said brushing her finger across Santana's cheek.-

Santana had accidentally fallen asleep watching some black and white love story. She dreamed that it was she and Brittany so madly in love with each other.

She hadn't realized a whole afternoon went by, she missed lunch and would soon miss the party if she didn't hurry.

She looked at her phone a few missed calls, and a few unread text messages.

She tried to think of how long it would take her to wash her hair and curl it. Before 8.

She had a towel wrapped around her head and body when she came into her bedroom. 8:10 she was finally ready, good thing Puck only lived a few blocks away, so she didn't need a ride.

"You made it!" said Rachel

She told her how she had fell asleep and her conversation with Brittany the other night.

"Let's dance!"

It was like someone had slowed time down. People were all around, dancing, the song fit the mood and the motto every kid in the house lived by We Are Young. Quinn was even at the party, Brittany was in the center of the floor, Rachel and San closer to the speakers.

She totally lost track of time, it was getting late, she had to be home by 12, or her mother would kill her. When she was hurrying out the door a fight broke out, Santana got pushed and whacked her head on a protruding coat hook.

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

When she woke up she was home laying in bed, she groaned at the head ache, not only her head hurt, but her whole face, her back was sore also. She stood as slow as possibly, her toes cracked as she walked across the wooden floor so she could reach the bathroom. She noticed she had black smudge on her chin and forehead, when she was brushing her teeth.

She looked at her fingers and they were covered in black ink to. She looked at her forearm and there it was.

Call me 555-1234 Brittany

Santana jumped up and down her celebration soon ending when she banged her toe on the door. she ran back to her room grabbed her phone off her desk and dialed the number on her arm.

"Hello..." said the blonde

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe?**

The end


End file.
